It's not Love, just my Mother Instinct
by olin
Summary: Inspired by the Hungarian film: Just Sex and Nothing Else. AU in Budapest, Hungary, where Elizaveta is in search of a decent - and irresponsible - man to help her with a certain something...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: It's not Love, just my Mother Instinct  
**Cathegory:** AU, comedy, some romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Hungary, Belgium (as 'Marie'), Poland, Germany, Turkey, mentions of Austria, Prussia  
**Pairing:** TurkeyxHungary mainly, some GermanyxBelgium, mentions of AusHun, PrusHun and some PolLiet  
**Warning:**some bad language, mentions of sexuality (A LOT), sex, my misusage of the English, German and Turkish languages

---

'Graaaah, I'm sick of it all!' Eliza yelled as she tossed her handbag on the bed where Feliks was lying, reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan. Marie, after looking around and making sure that Ellie would't be throwing anything else around, sat down beside him and looked at the outraged brown-haired woman.

'Am I ugly!? Am I stupid!? Uneducated!? What's wrong with me!?' she stepped to the huge mirror she had in the room and started yelling at her reflection. Though she was wearing a brown mini dress with a neat little bow at the front and had elegant make-up on, her rage made Marie get goosebumps. If the guys she was dating saw her _now…_well, it doesn't matter now, does it?

'You know you look, totally fantastic, Ellie' Feliks said, not even looking up from the mag 'But maybe that's too much brown. And your hair…'

'I'm pretty sure those douchebags didn't care about my dress' Eliza snapped back, still glaring at her reflection 'I knew I shouldn't have tried out those stupid online dating agencies… graaaah!' she dashed off into the bathroom, and the other two exchanged quick glances.

'How many did she date this time?' Felkis asked flipping over some pages.

'Fifteen. I think she set up a new record' the blonde woman replied sighing.

'And not even one…?'

'Nope. All ranking D, if you ask me.'

'I thought you stopped grading men when you met that French guy…' Feliks remarked grinning slyly 'What was his name again…? Pierre?'

'Francis' Marie muttered back tilting her head forward blushing deeply 'But… he's… you know… it's not like that… I mean…'

'O~h, a sex-and-run?' Feliks now tossed the mag aside and sat up, with that almost annoying grin on his face.

'W-well he did run b-but…' Marie started to straighten the wrinkles from her skirt in her embarrassment 'He'll come back…'

'Yea, right, whatever' Felkis waved his hand, while making an '_I don't think so'_ face.

'He won't come back, cause all they want is shagging! And once they've got that, it's good-bye for good!' Eliza burst into the room, now just in a pair of panties 'Damn those filthy bastards, always going where their dick leads them!'

'Not everyone's like that, Eliza' Marie said, trying to calm her down 'Remember Roderich.'

'I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER RODERICH, DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT BY NOW!? Besides all of them are… bastards!' she added more quietly, and turned away sniffling.

'Correction: there are men who don't live for sex alone and won't even divorce from you after a year.' Feliks stood up, picked up a T-shirt from a heap of clothes and handed it over to Eliza 'You've learned your lesson: don't EVER date a musician again. Or any kind of artist.'

'Or a French guy' Marie muttered.

'Let's go to the Gellért bath tomorrow' Eliza quickly said after putting on the T-shirt 'My nerves need some thermal water.'

'I'll pass on that' Feliks said, raising his hands in protest 'I'm just totally not into watching old people in swimsuits.'

'You got a boyfriend or something?' Ellie raised an eyebrow and smiled 'You hardly ever come with us to chill anymore.'

'You'd better worry ore about your summer collection than my private life' he replied, picking up the Cosmopolitan and handing it over to Eliza 'You don't own any black stuff, like, at all, but that's the new hit.'

***

'What do you think of _him_? Nice ass, huh?'

'Eliza, stop trying to find someone for me when _you're_ the one who needs a man' Marie sighed as the two of them were standing in that wonderful hot water that reached up to their necks, leaning to the wall of the pool and watching the people pass by. The Gellért bath had this wonderful antique atmosphere with all the pillars and marble, and that wonderful dome above their heads – especially designed to help people relax, and the two women really needed that now.

'You need to get over that Toulouse jerk' Eliza remarked.

'Francis.'

'Okay, whatever. Hey lookie, foreigners!' she nodded towards a small group of people speaking German at the other end of the pool 'Go get yourself a blonde _Jürgen_! Shoo-shoo!' both of them burst out into laughter.

'What are you thinking?' Marie whispered back 'I'd die of laughter when he'd start saying "O ja, ja!" in bed, like in those old German porn movies!' they laughed again, even louder than before.

'I bet you'd have to say things like _"Gib mir deine Zuckerschlange!" _(Give me your sugarsnake) and stuff to guys like this to turn them on!' now they were constantly laughing, making quite a noise.

'_Ah Ludwig, ich gehör dir für immer!_' (Ah Ludwig, I'm forever yours!) Marie said with a damsel-in-distress kind of tone.

'Entschuldigung' (Excuse me) the two girls froze as they heard a man's voice and slowly turned around. There stood a tall, blonde man with his hair combed back and incredibly blue eyes, plus a flustered smile on top of all this 'Sind sie Deutsch?' (Are you German?)

Before either of them could reply, Marie's head suddenly disappeared. She must've slipped and now she was flinging around at the bottom of the pool.

'Marie!' Eliza screamed, knowing well how the other woman lost control when the water reached over her head, but before she could dive under to grab her friend, the young man grabbed Marie's wrist and pulled her up. The blonde woman gasped for air, then started coughing endlessly, not even noticing that she was leaning at the man's chest while doing so.

'Danke!' (Thank you!) Eliza said quickly and embraced Marie's shoulders, pulling her towards the stairs leading out of the pool.

'Warten Sie, ich mach das' (Wait, I'll do that) he replied and suddenly lifted up Marie, who was so surprised at this that her coughing just got worse. As he was carrying her out of the pool, Eliza just stood there, petrified. Then she cracked a wide grin and stroked her chin, mumbling:

'You lucky gal, you~'

***

'I thought I'd _die_ and you're just asking about _him_!?' Marie complained as they were sitting on a pier at Margaret island, their bare feet dangling into the water of the Danube. The view was fantastic: in front of them, across the water were the tall old buildings of Pest, to the right the Margaret bridge and the Parliament, and even the Statue of Liberty could be seen on that mountain rising above the city.

'But you didn't die' Eliza pointed out 'On the other hand, _I'm_ almost dying I'm so curious. So you've got his phone number, huh? What is he, a guide or something?'

'Eliza' the other woman sighed and turned away, looking at a big cruiser passing by 'I know I shouldn't be asking this, but did you think about… you know… your future…?' Since no reply came, Marie blushed and quickly added: 'I-it's not like I want to press anything, it's just… you know you won't get any younger either… I mean…'

'I want a baby.'

'Huh?' Marie looked at her friend, but she was glaring into nothingness with dreamy eyes, her hand on her belly 'A… what?'

'A baby. I wanted one when we married with Rod, but… he didn't. I guess music was always more important than family' she grimaced as she remembered her ex-husband.

'B-but you're not THAT old! I just meant… I mean… you shouldn't give up on guys! You had that extreme dude with the white hair, what was his name again…?'

'Gilbert?' she moaned like remembering the man meant physical pain and buried her face in her palms 'A kid from that _freak_? Puh-lease. That one was a classical love-hate relationship. Didn't even last long… I think I'd have gone crazy if we stayed together just one more day.'

'I didn't mean having a baby with him' Marie said 'You just have to give the guys some more time…'

'I've been giving them time for six years now, now I'm fed up. I want a baby… I will have a baby, whatever the goddamn price!' saying that, she tossed both her arms in the air 'I SWEAR THAT TO THE DANUBE~!'

'I DO NOT know you right now' the other woman exclaimed 'And just who do you think will agree to have a child with you out of the blue? You know, you also need a MAN to have a baby, determination alone won't make you pregnant.'

'I don't need _a father_' Eliza looked at her old-time friend as she were insane 'I can always go to a sperm bank-'

'Keep your voice down, you idiot!' Marie hissed, since people were already glaring at them 'God, you and your stupid ideas' she touched her temple – being with Ellie often resulted in having a migraine the next day 'That's the _most romantic_ scenario I ever heard, by the way. I seriously hope that it'll be the VERY last thing you do.'

'Nope, the very first thing in the morning. You coming with me?' Elizaveta looked at the other girl grinning lightheartedly.

'I'm having a date tomorrow, _Gott sei dank_' (Thank God) she replied, smirking evilly.

'Okay, I'll take Feliks with me then. You just go and eat Wurst with your Jürgen.'

***

'It's a simple procedure, really' the doctor explained to her and Feliks the next day. They were sitting in a small white office with a calm atmosphere, though Feliks could feel how anxious Eliza was – she was grasping her handbag so hard the tip of her fingers were already white, and she tensely nodded every ten seconds 'The donors cannot have any kind of sexual intercourse for two to three days, then we retrieve the samples via masturbation. We store the sperm in liquid nitrogen at -195°C, for practically an unlimited amount of time.'

As he spoke in possibly the kindest and most patient voice he could, Eliza's thoughts traced off. She couldn't help imagining men masturbating between these white walls, just so the… _outcome_ can be stored and used on women like herself. It felt… weird. And kinda disturbing. Especially when she thought about the porn mags those guys might be jerking off to…

'Miss?' she gasped as she came to, noticing that both the doctor and Feliks were glaring at her.

'I-I-I'm alright. It's just that I was distracted for a mastur--- moment. Moment, moment…' she jabbered and felt like she was about to faint.

'Uhm… just one more important thing… I can assure you that all our donors are intellectual athletes, or athletic intellectuals, if you know what I mean' he chuckled here but the two of them didn't even smile back 'Oh well… the thing is, it is very important for us that our donors be both physically and mentally in top shape.'

Ellie forced herself to grin, but as soon as they stepped out of the office and were on the corridor again, she grabbed Feliks' arm and said: 'Let's get out of here. NOW.'

'Something the matter?' Feliks asked back. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans, much more moderate than the clothes he usually had on 'The doc did convince _me_, y'know. If I had, like, a vagina, I'd SO do this whole thing.'

'Wait, we didn't come through here' Ellie stopped and turned to one of the cleaning staff 'Excuse me, where's the nearest exit?'

'Just there to your left, Miss' the old woman looked back at the pair 'There's the donor section but that's the closest exit.'

'Thank you! C'mon Feliks, I don't want to spend another minute here!'

But going through that rather short corridor was more of a challenge than they thought. It was almost packed with people either sitting or standing. But what kind of people they were…! Either punk teenagers barely eighteen, or old gramps with huge beerbellies, or those… really _weird_ kind of guys with the glasses and the pocket full of pens and stuff – and, worst of all, that _perverted smile._

'Okay, forget what I just said' Feliks burst out as they exited the building 'No WAY would I let the sperm of these guys touch me, neither you! Go home, make yourself pretty, get yourself a guy… _any_ guy… just not one like these.'

Eliza slowly walked to the nearest bench, then sat down and buried her face in her hands 'I am SO fucked, Feliks.'

***

'…and when I asked him whether he wanted us to have sex and have a baby, he got offended!' Eliza complained a few days later as she and Marie were walking along the Ring 'He won't even answer my calls, damn…'

'Well, you could've expected _that_ from a crossdresser guy. Besides, you and Feliks have been friends for… what, ages now? Don't you think this is kind of like… well, a douche way to ask something like this? Oh wait, we're here' they turned right and ended up in front of a restaurant in a smaller street.

'So you say they've good really good gyro?' Eliza raised both eyebrows, then closed her eyes and sniffled 'Sure smells good.'

'We were here with Ludwig the other day' Marie smiled heartily 'Their stuff's so good I almost came when I tasted it.'

'Well, gotta get used to that, cause apparently I'm not gonna come any other way' Eliza sighed and rolled her eyes, then followed her friend inside.

'_Merhaba!' _(Hello!) Marie said as she stepped inside. It was late afternoon, only a couple was eating at the far end of the room in the dim light. Eliza looked around and felt a strange tranquility among these orange colored walls and exotic looking carpets – though she couldn't understand for the life of her why there had to be carpets on the _walls, _and it was way too dim too_. _But the smell of the food made her instantly forget all her doubts about the decoration.

'Bir dakika!' (Just a moment!) shouted someone from the kitchen, and a moment later, a tall, slightly tanned man appeared behind the counter 'Buyurun, güzel hanımefendi.' (Can I help you, pretty Lady?)

'You speak Turkish?' Eliza turned to Marie 'Cause I'm not in the mood to play a mummery with Iusuf here.'

A thud was heard and both the women looked at the counter. The man had a larger knife in his hand which he had apparently stabbed full blast into the chopping board in front of him. Eliza gulped.

'I speak your language perfectly well, _thank you_' the man said, and if those pale green pair of eyes could kill, Eliza knew she'd be dead by now 'Thou Eiy do thro een sam feik ekseint, eef needeed.' And he winked at Marie who giggled.

'You know the joke that start's with "Every Turk is called Iusuf…!"?' she asked him, trying to lighten up the mood – she was really great at that. Whenever Ellie was in a bad mood, Marie always aimed to reconcile the people who were victims to her friend's fury.

'Ah yes, from that movie' he laughed 'Then someone else says: But I'm Ali! And another one: I'm Ali too! And then that actor from that other popular film says: "And I'm Iumurjak!"'

'Woah, I'm impressed!' the blonde laughed with all her heart and Eliza started to feel like she's been left out of the conversation 'So, you good with Hungarian too, Sadiq?'

'Of course' he replied grinning and leant on the counter, then, glaring right into the eyes of Eliza, said 'Egy tizesért elviszlek a mennyországba és vissza, utána pedig elmosogatok.' (For ten-thousand I'll take you to paradise and back, and I'll even do the dishes afterward.)

Eliza would've laughed her guts out if he hadn't looked at her _like that_. And when he hadn't… stroked his lips… with his little finger… while he was saying it.

'Th-that wasn't exactly literary style' she tried to snap back at him, but since she looked away blushing beet red, it wasn't effective at all.

'Still have to work on it, I guess. Most girls I said it to fainted' he added with an egoistic smirk 'Sooo, what would you like today, Marie Hanım?'

'Gyro with lamb meat please. Oh, and that tasty rice of yours, okay? Ellie, is that okay with you too?'

'You got something… that's without lamb… and eggplant?' she asked with some disgust in her voice as she scanned the food on display. Sadiq stroked his chin, imitating to be deep in thought, then cracked a grin, saying:

'For you, _güzelim_ (my beautiful), I have anything and everything. How about chicken?' Eliza quickly nodded and since he told them to take a seat, she dragged Marie with her upstairs and sat down at a quiet little table. Some catchy music was heard, and Marie seemed like she was already feeling at home here.

'Don't you just want to dance to that?' she asked, and started rocking her body to the beat.

'This singer sure has an arousing voice' Ellie nodded, joining in with her friend.

'Always glad if prithee laidees are having a good time' the Turk shoved up and served them their meals 'Afiyet olsun.'(Good appetite) he nodded, then went back downstairs.

'God was that embarrassing' Elizaveta muttered as she picked up her fork.

'Haha, no, no, this guy is really funny and sweet. Last time I was here, he kept entertaining us for a long time. Apparently he and Ludwig have known each other for some time… though he wasn't happy at all when Sadiq was hitting on me.'

'He seems like the type who'd have sex with a fly if he could catch it' the brown-haired girl laughed.

'A fly? I wouldn't go _that_ far. Perhaps a sexy goat. But a fly!?' Eliza jumped as the man once again showed up unexpectedly, and put two small glasses in front of them filled with some transparent liquid in it 'That's rakı. Helps to digest and guarantees the good mood' he smiled 'Well, I'm off to find the goat of my dreams. You ladies are free to dance or talk about me as much as you like. And if you're interested in my measurements, _kahverengi güzelim,__ it's big enough' Then he finally_ left, though his annoying laughter could still be heard.

'Why did he tell me THAT?' Ellie snapped at Marie, who has been peacefully enjoying her meal, and oh how annoying that was.

'Cause he already told _me_. In front of Ludwig, in centimeters' she said grinning and lifted her glass 'Considering how much this guy likes sex' she continued in a lower voice 'You might want to give a try at him… you know, baby-wise.'

'Ah, I can already feel how sweet victory will taste when I'll be downloading your porn video with that Günter or whoever from ' she said evilly, then they clinked their glasses and drank the strong alcohol with one sip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: It's not Love, just my Mother Instinct  
**Cathegory:** AU, comedy, some romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Hungary, Belgium (as 'Marie'), Poland, Germany, Turkey, mentions of Austria, Prussia, France  
**Pairing:** TurkeyxHungary mainly, some GermanyxBelgium, mentions of AusHun, PrusHun, FranBel and some PolLiet  
**Warning:**some bad language, mentions of sexuality (A LOT), sex, my misusage of the English, German and Turkish languages

---

'I'm sorry for the hundredth time, okay?' Eliza sighed as she and Feliks were walking beside the Tree of the Republic in a little park not far from the city center.

'I'll only forgive you if you forward me Mar-mar's porn vid with that German dude the moment it's available' Feliks replied grinning, as they sat down on a bench.

'Will do' she replied, then she noticed the playground just a few meters away from them 'Aren't they cute…?' she muttered, nodding towards the little kids playing 'When will I have one like that, I wonder…?'

'You'll have one soon' he waved his hand like he often did when the topic was not relevant to his interests 'And you'll be fed up with it in no time, you'll see. By the way… what's Mar-mar doing lately? Haven't seen her, like, in weeks!'

'I think she's pretty okay with Ludwig now. She deserved someone like that after that baguette-eating bastard.'

'Agreed… so… what about you?'

'No-no, Feliks, now's your turn!' she smiled, elbowing her friend 'You've got someone, right?'

'Yes, I'm going out with your sense of fashion, that'd explain why you still don't wear any black stuff – despite it totally being the hit of this summer-'

'Stop criticizing my fashion sense and start talking about that guy!' she demanded, but Feliks stood up. He was really pretty in those pair of brown trousers and kinda flashy white shirt with all the roses.

'Only if you treat me for a drink' he winked, and she smiled back – how she knew he'd say that…

'You're on, Feliks.'

***

She didn't even remember how she got back to that restaurant half drunk and all – but she did remember that Feliks was the one encouraging her to go back to that 'perverted Turk' and try to make him sleep with her.

It was already late at night, but these places were always open till three or five in the morning – still, she couldn't decide whether she'd go in or rather not.

_Damn, the palinka's wearing off_ – she thought pissed and wished she'd have drunk one more glass. Wait, no. That wouldn't do the baby any good, right…?

Then , so she quickly decided to go inside.

There were two girls giggling at a table in the middle, and the Turkish guy was standing next to them, grinning. The music now was slow and flowing, it made Eliza dizzy and sleepy at the same time.

'Oh, it's you' he said as he turned towards the door 'Buyurun, Miss?'

'I need to sit down' she was annoyed that no matter how hard she tried to sound sober, when she blurted the words out, they just sounded wrong. She felt the man grasping her elbow and gently leading her to a table.

'Gimme some chocolate' damn, again. Being drunk sure sucks when you need to make a great impression. _Gimme_ – not really the style of an intellectual lady like herself. Or maybe Turks like the rude types…?

She heard the young girls giggling more and more loudly, and it was helluva annoying.

'That we unfortunately don't have' he said 'But there's still some fresh baklava.'

'Bring me some of that, whatever it may be' she said, and handed over a random bank note. As the man raised his eyebrows, she knew it was too much for some of that bak-something. But he didn't say anything, just went behind the counter to prepare her order.

The girls now started whispering and looking her way, and, since Eliza was now annoyed and felt a headache approaching (plus was determined to have that Turk all to herself), she suddenly snapped at the two:

'I can hear everything girlies, dammit. Can't I even eat dinner in peace anymore…? Sheesh… you should be grateful, still young… you can find someone to fuck you more easily' her only luck was that her voice was becoming lower and lower with every word, so the girls didn't understand the last few words, but it seemed that Eliza muttering there drunk and alone was enough for them to leave quite hastily.

Sadiq returned with a huge tray full of some kind of a pastry and placed it in front of her.

'I'm sorry I chased them away' she muttered with her head bowed 'I'm not having a good day… no, life, rather' he just chuckled at the remark 'Don't you wanna sit down here with me?' she looked up at him with the most innocent look on her face 'I can't eat this much.'

'Well, I guess I can' he was a lot like a kid pondering about his next prank when he smiled. He sat down and took a piece of cake. Eliza even forgot to take one herself, she was glaring at the man slowly eating his share.

_That lil' beard looks helluva cute… and he's older than I remembered_ – she thought and felt that sweet tingle in her stomach she hadn't felt for ages now.

'What?' he asked, his mouth full of baklava, then, quickly swallowing it and smiled and said 'Stop glaring and smiling like that, Miss, or else I'll think you're only treating me to watch me get fatter with every baklava.' He laughed, but Eliza quickly asked:

'What's your name again?'

'Sadiq' he replied, taking yet another piece of baklava 'And y-'

'And _Sadiq_, does everyone in your family have these beautiful eyes?'

He stopped chewing at this question, and raised his eyebrows real high.

'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

'Do they?' she asked, now with more stress.

'Yes they do' he finally answered, wolfing down the remains of the pastry.

'You like sports?'

'I… like to wrestle when I have time' he looked at her with some suspicion now. But since her eyes were so pretty as they glittered, he decided to let his guard down for now 'And I also like running.'

'Where'd you learn so many languages?' was her next question. He started to feel like it was a questioning.

'At university, of course. I-'

'So you have a degree? In what?'

He leaned forward, and with a serious look on his face said: 'In baking baklava.'

She giggled and pushed him back.

'No, I'm serious. Please?' she bent forward, knowing very well that the dress she was wearing revealed a great deal of her cleavage.

'A master degree in History' he lied back, but kept one eye on her cleavage.

'I like smart men' she suddenly blurted out, leaning on her hand, and this made him laugh. His laugh strangely seemed to be raspy and sweet at the same time. Or was it the palinka that made her feel that way?

'So what are you doing here, working at this place?' was her next question. He didn't really seem troubled by them anymore – he started to feel kinda flattered by all her questions.

'Helping out a family member for a short time' he admitted, eyeing first the woman, then the plate of baklava again.

'So you're gonna go back to Turkey soon?' this seemed just too perfect.

'Yes. I wanted to do the Phd degree for some time now." Too. Perfect.

"So, uhm… do you have anybody to shag?'

'I beg your pardon?!' he coughed, almost choking on the baklava he took just a moment ago.

'Wife, I mean!' she quickly corrected herself, blushing heavily 'Wife, wife! You seem old enough to have one.'

'I'm certainly, agh, khm, older than you are, Miss' he said, still coughing 'But no, I don't have _either_' She didn't seem to get the pun though, but her eyes were sparkling even more. They were silent for a few minutes, then she _finally_ reached out and took a baklava herself. He interpreted this as the end of her flood of questions.

'And what's _your_ name, Lady of Many Baklavas?' he asked, pushing the plate towards her.

'Evvizubbeta.'

'Chew. Swallow. Then speak.' He was now quite amused at her drunkenness. He leaned on his hand just like she did a few moments ago and smiled, looking straight into her face.

'Elizaveta. Eliza, rather' she corrected, instantly reaching out for another pastry 'This stuff's real good. I could really have an orgasm while eating your food.'

'Why thank you, that's probably the _most perverted_ compliment my cooking has ever received' ha laughed again, and Eliza even stopped chewing to adore him laugh.

'Did something good happen today? Or something bad?' he asked, nodding in her direction.

'Oh, uh, dunno' she muttered confused 'Dun remember. Why?'

'Cause you're kind of trashed, Eliza.'

'Oh, that. It's just… my friend… teehee… he's a real great guy. We just made up' she giggled, not even realizing how the alcohol was taking over her again.

'Boyfriend?' he asked shamelessly glaring at her.

'N-no… NO! He's… haha… nooo, I can't tell you. But he's not really into girls. Hehee.'

'I see' he stroked his chin, and then suddenly placed his hand on hers. She glared first at their hands, then at him, and said surprised:

'Turkish people are really straightforward.'

He smiled, and, bending over the table, kissed her on the mouth in reply.

'_Really_…straightforward…' she muttered as their lips parted. Then she pulled back and reached into her handbag, pulling out a pen and some scrap paper with her trembling hands 'I-I can't right now, you see… my ovula-shuun…thingy… but later… here's my address, see?' she handed over the paper she scribbled her address on 'Later… _definitely,_ okay?' she looked him deep in the eyes and he just smiled confused in reply. He was hoping to have some sex right _here and now_. But instead this woman tells him to… oh goddamn these Hungarian women!

She then stood up and walked towards the door; Sadiq followed to stop her, but just before Ellie stepped out of the door she quickly turned around and said to him in a serious voice:

'I _really_ need you to have sex with me, okay?'

She was just so damn hot and cheeky and spontaneous, he took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. But halfway through, she drew back and whispered with those wonderfully glittering eyes: 'Later, kay?'

Then she left.

Sadiq stood there for a long, long time, and came to the conclusion that his pride as a man was greatly damaged now. And he knew just the way to make it all better again…

***

Eliza woke up the next day with a terrible headache, her whole body hurt and she was even feeling sick – pretty enough a reason to wish she'd die, even on a Sunday morning. She glared at her alarm clock: it was almost eleven in the morning. She turned around and pressed her face against the pillow, images of yesterday running through her head.

'Oh _god_' she moaned as she mentally reached to the part where she went into the Turkish restaurant, especially the part where he'd scribble her address on a paper and tell an aroused man to have sex with her _later_ 'Now I _really_ want to die' she pulled the sheets over her head, and started counting the days until her ovulation. Still a few more days… she wondered what her chances were for that wrestling-history-degree-single Turk to have sex with her just on the day of her ovulation. Close to zero, most possibly.

Then the phone rang; its sharp ringing echoed in Eliza's aching head. She quickly got up – felt like puking from that quick movement – and ran to the phone 'Yes?'

'Eliza, sweetie' she recognized the old woman's voice: it was her next door neighbor 'A gentleman's here wanting to see you… Actually, he's asleep at your doorstep.'

'Uhm… thank you, Mrs. Karas' she said in a hoarse voice 'I'll take care of that right now… thank you again' she smashed down the phone and dashed to her entrance door. As she opened the numerous locks and peeked out, she caught a glimpse of the Turkish man sitting next to her door, and looking at her with drowsy, cynical eyes.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she whispered as he slowly got up 'Jesus, come inside, quick!' and she grabbed his crimson shirt, pulling him inside, quickly closing the door 'What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?' she said, leaning against the door with her back. Sadiq seemed pretty sleepy and worn out as he was massaging his neck with one hand.

'You said I could come later' he simply said, then yawned and stretched his arms 'So when I finished, I came over. And brought you your remaining baklava' he held up a neat little box 'But since you wouldn't open the door no matter how many times I'd knock or ring the doorbell, I fell asleep for a short time. I've been working all night, you know' here he glared at her, awaiting at least some sympathy – but a blowjob or something similar would've even been better.

'Wow' she muttered flustered 'That's… sweet of you… in a stalker-ish kind of way' here they giggled.

'Can I get some coffee? I'm pretty tired…_'_ he groaned, yawning once again.

'O-oh yeah' she muttered, realizing just now that she was still in her pyjamas – not the sexiest pair either, just a white t-shirt and matching trousers with some green dots scattered all over it 'Uhm, take a seat' she pointed towards her living room as he took off his shoes 'It'll be ready in a minute' and she dashed into the kitchen.

_OH MY GOD IT'S HIM. He's really here! The guy! From the restaurant! He's really…- _she squealed in her head like mad and could hardly prepare the coffee, her hands were shaking so much – _I need to… have a shower, brush my teeth… oh my hair… and my clothes! But I can't get into the bathroom from here. Dammit, how should I do this?_

The coffee was ready way too fast, she couldn't even think of a plan to make herself pretty. Then she sighed resigned, poured the coffee out into two cups and, putting them on a small tray with a little jar full of sugar, she went into the small living room she also used as a bedroom. She almost dropped the tray when she saw the man lying in _her_ bed, sleeping like a baby. An oversized baby. With a cute little beard.

'Um…' she wanted to say something, but then again, didn't really want to wake him up, so she just sat down at the other end of the rather wide bed and scanned his face. A characteristic chin and a rather aquiline nose… Yes, she'd _love_ all these features on her son. Or daughter. It'd be a beautiful baby, that one. She let out a deep sigh, and Sadiq opened one eye.

'I'm sorry' he groaned more into the pillows than addressed to her' but I just hate sleeping on corridors.'

'It's okay' she blushed lightly 'I'm at fault, I was sleeping so tight I didn't hear you ringing the doorbell.'

He didn't say 'Come here' nor did he encourage her in any way but she still leaned closer. Yeah, if she wanted, she could make it happen right now. Her ovulation is not that far, is it? It just might work now too. And then it's good-bye and the two of them would never see each other again. The perfect plan.

He had a really good smell - that manly aftershave-type. She bent down and sniffled at his neck, gently smiling. Ellie realized just now how she missed a man from her bed. But… now it's too late. Now she's made up her mind.

'Dun stop' he growled into the pillows 'It's flattering to know how good I smell.'

She laughed and couldn't really understand why she let this almost total stranger into her house. Okay, she needed him. His _fluids_, rather. And he _did_ sleep at her doorstep. And it was hell of an exciting experience as well, she admitted to herself.

'You're pretty full of yourself, Sadiq… um…' she paused there, realizing that she didn't even know his full name.

'Adnan' he growled once again, smiling 'Besides, this is just some self-confidence every man should have' he reached out, and wrapping his arm around her waist pulled her down beside him 'Do you always let strangers into your apartment like this?' he asked, as their two pair of green eyes met.

'No' she whispered and felt her face burn with shame. How could she simply tell him to have sex with her and then get the hell out? No, she can't tell him that. Not while he's looking at her with _those eyes_.

'Why did you let me in then?' he asked, stroking her cheeks. She could feel the smell of baklava on his hand, and some more of that pleasant manly smell.

'I feel I can trust you' the words just came out on their own. _Well, it was not completely a lie_ – she quickly thought - _I just didn't tell him the whole story._

'Trust, huh?' a predator-like grin appeared on his face as he got up and in the next moment he was already on top of her 'More like you want me really bad, am I right?' that grin was frightening, enchanting and arousing at the same time, and feeling all these at once made her whole body tingle 'A "sex and nothing more" kind of relationship…huh?' he bent close to her and she muttered a feeble 'yes' before they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: It's not Love, just my Mother Instinct  
**Cathegory:** AU, comedy, some romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Hungary, Belgium (as 'Marie'), Poland, Germany, Turkey, mentions of Austria, Prussia, France  
**Pairing:** TurkeyxHungary mainly, some GermanyxBelgium, mentions of AusHun, PrusHun, FranBel and some PolLiet  
**Warning:**some bad language, mentions of sexuality (A LOT), sex, my misusage of the English, German and Turkish languages

--

She couldn't sleep, unlike him. After kissing her face all over, he slowly fell asleep on top of her – which wasn't really all that comfortable, especially since it was a hot, hot summer Sunday. And to make matters worse, Eliza's stomach growled every five minutes and she wistfully glared at the box full of baklava on the table not so far. She hadn't had a bite since yesterday, and she already felt dizzy.

Then she finally decided to gently push Sadiq away and slip out form underneath him. After quickly taking a shower, she put on a white silk dressing gown and tiptoed back to the bed. He was still sleeping like a little child, lying on his stomach and breathing steadily. She stopped and smilingly tilted her head sideways as her gaze glided from his ruffled hair to his back, then to his butt, which was, she admitted to herself, quite a pleasant sight.

_Ah, pull yourself together, girl_ – she sighed and quickly turned around, picking up the box from the table and heading towards the kitchen – _it's not like he's special or something. Anyone can have an ass like that. And those eyes. And… those MEASUREMENTS down there _– she facepalmed because this was probably the cheesiest thought ever to cross her mind. Then she glanced at her belly, and a warm, motherly smile spread across her face as she touched it.

When Eliza looked up again, she was in a lot better mood. Opening the box and taking out a baklava she closed the kitchen door, then threw some milk, eggs, flour, sugar and oil in a bowl, and stirred it with a mixer. By the time Sadiq got up, and put his boxers on still yawning, she was almost ready with frying the pancakes.

'It sure smells good' he said in a raspy voice as he stepped into the kitchen and embraced her from behind, muttering 'You're not gonna hit me with that frying pan, right?' and he gently started kissing the base of her neck.

'I thought you had enough of baklava already' she said in reply, smiling as he pushed his hip against her bottom.

'Nope' he grumbled and rubbed his face against hers. His little beard sure could sting, so Eliza tried to pull away but he didn't let her 'That, and lovemaking, I can never get enough of.'

She let out an embarrassed little laughter, and realized how afraid she was to go to bed with him once more. He was like fire: if she got too close, she might pretty well get burned – not to mention what this dangerous game she was playing…

'Let's eat' she replied flustered, placing the plate full of thin pancakes on the table and sitting down at one end. Sadiq took a seat as well, and watched amused as she took a pancake, put some jam on it, then rolled it up and took a big bite.

'That's one… perverted way to eat a pancake. But I won't complain' he remarked smiling, and took some of the food himself. Eliza smiled but she was unbelievably anxious inside. How should he tell him to… well, frankly, to leave? Like, NOW. She was afraid that if she let him sleep here tonight, she might not want to let go of him… at all. But she _had to_ tell him. Somehow…

'Sadiq, I-'

The phone rang again. She jumped up and hurried to the next room. Grinding her teeth she picked up the receiver and said: 'Yes?' What a bad timing, now she had to start over…

'Eliza, like, you need to come over to Mar-mar's place. Now. And by that, I mean, IMMEDIATELY' she heard Feliks' voice from the other end of the line.

'What…? Feliks, this is not really the best time…' she said – but felt like jumping from happiness inside. Thank god, here was her reason to ask Sadiq to leave!

'She…' he paused here, then continued in a much lower voice 'Look, she so won't stop crying, and she's mentally trashed. I need you here, I can't do this all by myself!' Eliza noticed only now how worried his voice was, and this frightened her. Feliks was really carefree in most things, but when he started to worry, then there was something seriously wrong.

'I-I'll be right there' she breathed into the phone, then put it down and turned around. Sadiq was leaning against the door frame and looking at her inquiringly.

'M-my friend' she stammered, both worried about Marie and flustered because she had to look into those eyes again 'S-she… needs me by her side.'

He didn't say a word, just went to the bed and started putting his clothes on, turning his back towards her. Eliza bit into her lip and tried really hard not to say anything. She wanted to step to him and embrace him from behind, apologize and… and… _what then?_ – she thought. _We'll live happily ever after, huh? Like it worked with Roderich…_ - she felt tears fill her eyes and turned away so he wouldn't notice.

They didn't say anything to each other even when he put on his shoes and opened the door – but then he looked back one more time with a feeble, kind of sad smile.

That was just too much.

Ellie's feet moved on their own as she stepped to him and cling to his chest.

'Don't leave like that' she said, not being able to hold back her tears anymore. She felt terrible for using him like she did, and the fact that he even smiled at her so sweetly after she sent him away just made things worse. She felt… she felt she was treating him like Roderich treated _her_ way back then. Only that Roderich never ran to her in the very last moment. He just stood there, cold and sad – and that she couldn't do, never ever.

'Shhh' he stroked her hair with one hand, and embraced her waist with the other 'Go to your friend if she needs you. I-' here Eliza reached out to the back of his neck and, pulling his head down, kissed him deeply. She couldn't stop thinking '_I'm so sorry'_ during this kiss though.

As their lips parted, he looked at her smiling, then wiped away the tears with his thumb, and kissed her lips once more.

'Take care' he whispered as he closed the door behind himself. Eliza felt like crying, but no tears came out of her eyes anymore… it was just that strange aching pain of loneliness she though she already got used to years ago.

Then, after a few moments she came to and quickly went to get herself ready.

***

'What…?' Ellie asked some time later, her eyes wide as Marie was embracing her and crying her eyes out. Feliks, sitting next to them, shrugged with an '_I don't get that either'_ look on his face. Apparently he was unable to calm the blonde girl down no matter how hard he tried - and Elizaveta highly doubted she would succeed 'You slept… with Francis…?'

'I'm horrible' Marie whispered, her voice already hoarse from the immense amount of crying 'B-but… when he came back and… and he… he asked for my hand and…'

Feliks and Elizaveta looked at each other; they knew very well how afraid Marie was of her future sometimes, and how much she wanted to have a family. And apparently, that French guy figured as much, knowing how to turn this into an advantage when he was in need of a woman.

'Marie…' Eliza started with a sigh but lacked the words to continue 'Ah, sweet Marie… aren't you happy with Ludwig?'

The blonde girl just started crying even more in response, and Eliza tightened her embrace around her.

'Ludwig doesn't deserve me' she then wept quietly 'I'm… so awful… and Francis… he, he… wouldn't even call me now… and he even promised to… to…' unable to continue, she burst out in tears again.

***

'This is not good' Ellie muttered as she and Feliks were sitting in Marie's small kitchen. Their friend finally managed to fall asleep but they thought it safer to stay by her side this one night 'She's in horrible condition… oh, that jerk, I'm gonna rip his guts out!' she said angrily, clenching her first.

'It's not _his_ fault alone' Feliks replied sighing as he rubbed his eyes 'Mar-mar… she can be naïve sometimes, you know that perfectly well.'

'She just needs a… an honest and good-willed man by her side' she said while leaning wearily on the table.

'Don't we all?' he asked back, smiling cynically 'But I thought _you_ finally found someone to have fun with, no? I mean your _'This is not really the best time'_-line. Did you have a _guest_ or something, huh?'

'I… did something… very unladylike' she closed her eyes as she quietly said this 'I used him, Feliks. I… I'm a horrible person' she bowed her head and let her forehead touch the table.

'And he used you too. Eliza, that's what "sex and nothing else" is all about. You use each other and that's all to it. So totally don't feel bad about it' he answered, patting her head.

'Can I even look at my baby after this…?' she muttered to the table.

'Maybe Marie needs to get pregnant too. That seems to get women _thinking_.'

'Aw, shut up' Eliza groaned in reply 'Things are bad enough without a crossdresser criticizing my fashion sense _and_ my life.'

***

Eliza tried to get over this whole thing with Sadiq and stood by Marie all the time for a week. Her friend finally seemed to get better, though she wouldn't return Ludwig's calls, and that still bothered Ellie. It was also getting extremely hot, and even though she always got home early in the afternoon this heat sucked out all her energy: she'd always lie in her armchair and peacefully have dinner while watching TV or reading a book.

_It'll be like this from now on_ – she sometimes thought smiling – _But not for long. Soon I'll be pretty busy_ – and chuckled as she caressed her belly. The thought of the baby made it worth the wait, and, most importantly, made it worth being all by herself.

She was impatiently counting down the days until she could finally use that a pregnancy test she had bought - but even though a week passed, she had to wait two more, and this seemed like a whole eternity.

With every passing day she looked for the signs of pregnancy: things like a bigger appetite or morning sickness, but she felt just the way she did before, nothing seemed to change. Every night before falling asleep she thought: _Maybe tomorrow._ Maybe… Of course, it was still too early for any kinds of signs, but… she just wanted that baby _so very much._

Almost a week has passed and she was having a cool shower that Friday afternoon, when the doorbell rang.

'Oh shi-' she hissed, turning off the water and quickly wrapping a towel around her body. Since she was working until the afternoon, she had asked the postman to bring any important mail to her neighbor, and Mrs Karas would drop by and giver her them later in the evening. Eliza was even glad that she could use the fact that she was barely dressed as an excuse not to let the elderly lady in. Mrs Karas' presence often meant never-ending stories about the communist era or old novels – and right now she wasn't in the mood for either.

She opened the door just so she could stick her hand out and said 'I'm sorry, I just came from the shower, could you just please hand them to me?'

Then something unexpected happened.

She felt someone taking her hand and then kissing her palm; Eliza blushed beet red as she felt that familiar stinging of that little beard…

'What… what are you _doing _here!?' she now opened the door, glaring despairingly at Sadiq – who, she had to admit, looked more attractive than she remembered. Now he was wearing an olive-green t-shirt and matching dark green shorts. He stepped closer with that wide grin of his (not even letting go of her hand for an instant) and said: 'I have a question that's been bothering me for a week… We agreed on having "just sex and nothing more" but… you didn't tell me how many times this "just sex" can happen.'

'Just that once' she said with a serious face, but had to look away not to blush.

'It's not fair to add rules to the game afterward' Sadiq muttered as he embraced her waist with his other hand, and pulling her really close, kissed her. She tried to pull back but he was holding her tightly, and this made her remember that strong possessiveness he showed towards her in bed… it was really overwhelming.

'C-come in' she whispered, giving in to him. Actually it did feel like she had no other choice than to let things happen like he wanted them to happen.

Ellie watched flustered as he closed the door, turned the key and slowly took off his shoes, like someone who's just come home after a tiring day. Then he stepped to her and pressed her against the wall of the tiny hall. She blinked at him, and felt her mind go totally blank as she got lost in those amazingly green eyes. Gazing at her with a pleased expression, he reached up and stroke her cheek.

This moment was so peaceful and… yes, kind of even perfect, that Eliza cursed herself when she suddenly heard herself say:

'Would you like to have a bath with me?'

Sadiq, on the other hand, didn't seem disappointed at all. With that dangerously sexy grin of his, he bent down and placed a kiss on the tip of her shoulder.

'I'd LOVE to.'

***

She felt like she was driven over by a car. No, make it a truck. A Turkish truck. _Seven times since yesterday afternoon._

Eliza didn't even have the strength to _breathe_ anymore, unlike him, who still had that sly smile on his face and was stroking her bare back. She was lying of top of him for a change, panting and worn out – well, she did have a good sleep after those five times yesterday, but these two tired her out completely. _If I won't get pregnant now, then never_ – she thought pleased while enjoying her rest.

'Stop staring' she whispered, noticing how the man was looking at her with a wide, utterly pleased grin and she buried her face in his chest 'I'm ugly in the morning.'

'You're stupid in the morning' Sadiq corrected her, laughing 'But you can sleep a bit if you want' he said sweetly, kissing her forehead 'Then we can go out and do something together.'

'Wait' Eliza looked up, and felt the sudden shock sweep away all her weariness 'We agreed on only having sex.'

'Okay, but don't you think we need some rest now and then?' Sadiq wrapped both his arms around her so that she won't escape 'I don't think I can keep this pace up… or… shall we try, hmmmm?' he smiled and bent a bit forward until their noses touched.

'N-no' she blushed and turned away her head, but then he gave her a loud smack on the cheek.

'You don't seem enthusiastic enough, güzelim. Wanna sing a song to cheer you up?' and he started humming a Turkish song while pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck.

She knew she'd feel utterly horrible if she sent him away, and besides… she was unsure whether she could send him away _at all_ now – so she just gave in.

'Where… should we go?'

That grin of victory on his face, she had to admit, was probably the most attractive feature she has ever seen in a man.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It's not Love, just my Mother Instinct  
Category: AU, comedy, some romance, dramaaa~  
Rating: M  
Characters: Hungary, Belgium (as 'Marie'), Poland, Germany, Turkey, mentions of Austria, Prussia, France  
Pairing: TurkeyxHungary mainly, some GermanyxBelgium, mentions of AusHun, PrusHun, FranBel and some PolLiet  
Warning:some bad language, mentions of sexuality (A LOT), sex, my misusage of the English, German and Turkish languages

---

'Are we there yet?' Eliza stopped for a moment panting. If she knew that this latest date of theirs would turn into hiking, she wouldn't have put on those damn high-heels; the steep and narrow streets of Buda were really killing her.

'Almost' Sadiq turned back smiling, offering her his hand 'You want me to carry you till the top, tulip?'

'N-no thank you' she huffed while blushing beet red 'I can manage. But… are you sure this is the right way? I can't see that… that… whatever it's called at all.'

'It's a _türbe_' he corrected while embracing her shoulders 'The sacred tomb of Gül Baba, father of the roses.'

'I never knew we _had_ something like that' she groaned as she saw the few dozens of steps leading up the hill.

'No? But this district was even named after it!' he replied surprised 'You call it _Rózsadomb _(Rosehill) right? Well, _this_ is the rose hill it's named after' and he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

'You Turks never cease to amaze me' she said cracking a smile and took a deep breath. There were roses all over the place, and their sweet, sweet late-summer-scent made her feel a bit giddy. Or at least she wanted to believe that it was only due to the roses.

They only got to see the tomb when they reached the top of the stairs – the building and a small garden were enclosed by a beautiful little colonnade. It was unbelievably quiet and peaceful, only a gardener was watering the plants at the far end of the garden.

'Come' he said, pulling her towards the colonnade, and the view took her breath away. The türbe overlooked the Danube and Margaret Island, and even a part of the Parliament could be seen 'In winter' Sadiq said smiling 'When the trees are bare, you can see all the way to the castle.'

'This is really fascinating' Ellie whispered as she scanned the view: to the north even the mountains of Vác could be seen, and almost the whole of Pest; the man's ancestors really knew where to build a monument 'Let's go inside too' she turned around, heading towards the octagonal building.

'N-not like that!' he grabbed her hand and she was surprised to see an utter shock on his face.

'Not like what?' she asked back flustered quickly thinking through what she could've done wrong.

'Not without… having washed your feet' he looked away just as flustered 'I'm sorry, I forgot you're not –'

'I-is it even okay for me to go in?' she quickly asked back, as the situation got more and more awkward with every second.

'Of course it is!' he grasped her hand even tightly, looking straight into her eyes 'I _want_ you to come in… Come on, there's the pond' he added more cheerfully and pulled her towards a little raised stone pond where they both sat down. Eliza felt a bit strange as she took off her high-heels and slowly dipped her feet into the cool water; Sadiq noticed how uncomfortable she looked, and, pulling her closer, gently said:

'It's okay if you don't believe in Allah. Gül baba was loved by a lot of Hungarians, so you can pray to him too… if you want' he added quickly, and she leant her head on his shoulders. It was so peaceful like this, so painfully perfect. They have already gone on several dates since he suddenly came over on that Friday afternoon weeks ago, and she started to feel like this could actually work… well, if she were not pregnant, that is. Because just a few days ago, she found out that she was in fact carrying a child… _his_ child. And the overwhelming happiness that came with this realization vanished too quickly – instead there was only guilt and the troubling question: should she tell him or not?

Even while in the small tomb, sitting on one of the beautiful carpets beside him with closed eyes, she could only ask Gül baba of one thing: that he help her decide what to do… and, to bless her child with good health, of course. As she opened her eyes and glanced at Sadiq, she noticed that he was smiling while praying. – though he found him lovely like that, this only increased the feeling of guilt in her soul. She didn't know how much longer she could bear this secret of hers.

***

'It was really beautiful' she admitted as they were strolling along the grand boulevard some time later. She was holding onto him and he had a proud and happy expression on his face – since they left the monument, both of them felt a strange kind of serenity flowing through their bodies. Then suddenly, Sadiq spoke up:

'I've been wanting to tell you something for the past few days, Eliza' as she looked at him, he looked away – apparently it wasn't something he could talk about easily 'I've decided to… what's wrong?'

Eliza suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, glaring at a café's terrace in front of them. She felt like something hot was flowing down her neck and back, and her face was burning – just a few meters away from them there sat Roderich, staring surprised at her.

_Of course_ she thought both angrily and shocked at the same time _Café Mozart is his favourite place, but I thought… why isn't he still in Japan?!'_

'Eliza' Roderich said and stood up, heading towards them. She felt like running away until her feet would give away, but she couldn't move 'Eliza…' his voice was surprised at first, now it sounded more uncomfortable as he realized she was holding onto another man 'I'm glad to see you again…'

'Roderich' she breathed 'I…I'm… glad… too…' somehow Ellie couldn't control her voice and all her words were mere whispers. Sadiq slightly cleared his throat and she came to somewhat 'I… we… need to go now… I'm sorry' and she quickly pulled the Turk away, leaving his ex-husband there with a troubled look on his face.

***

'Who was that?' Sadiq asked as he closed her apartment's door behind him. She just stood there silently, turning her back towards him 'Something wrong?' he asked while stepping to her. She didn't reply at first, and he embraced Ellie's shoulders, pulling her close.

'Sadiq' she then breathed, saying out loud what had been pounding in her head for the past twenty minutes 'I… can't go on like this.'

The silence that followed was much worse than she had imagined it to be. After a few seconds he quietly and gently whispered:

'Get some sleep, we'll talk about it later.'

'No' she bowed her head, and drew away from him. She had to stop, here and now – things were messed up enough already. He would never agree on them having a baby together… and even if he would… he'd just hurt her, like Roderich did 'I… please let's stop this. For good.'

'Either I fail to understand women completely, or you're just joking' he sighed and tried to embrace her again, but she quickly turned around, tears of anger and shame in her green eyes.

'Don't touch me!' she hissed, trying to keep back her tears with all her might 'I… I hate you all… you _men_ just keep hurting me' here she looked away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

'Just because he divorced from you doesn't mean everyone's like _that_' Sadiq muttered in reply, unable to look at her.

'You _knew_?' Ellie asked startled, and he bit his lip flustered. There were a few minutes of silence until he finally answered:

'I… I heard it from Ludwig. And… I saw his photo among your things.'

'So now you're looking through my things, huh!?' she shouted, a sudden wave of rage taking over her whole body and mind 'Cause you can't _stand_ it, when something is not completely yours, do you!? You need to know everything, need to have everything… so that you can leave them all behind when you friggin go back to your stinking country!'

'Eliza' he now looked up and took a step towards her 'That's what I've been trying to say, I don't want to go back anym-'

'Shut up!' she screamed and covered her ears, already crying 'I don't want to hear any lies… any false promises… you can keep them all for yourself! I don't need you anymore! You can go back to Turkey, see if I care! As long as I have my baby, I'll…'

'_Baby?' _he interrupted, glaring at her in disbelief. Eliza put both hands on her mouth and almost trembled from the fear filling her mind 'You… you… only… for you to…' he was so shocked he couldn't even utter a complete sentence and she looked away ashamed – that was an answer enough. Sadiq took a deep breath, trying to suppress the fury he felt overwhelming him; however, when he opened his mouth, he couldn't hold back 'ARE YOU INSANE?' she twitched from the harsh yell and embraced her shoulders, sinking her nails into her flesh 'HOW COULD YOU… HOW DID YOU EVEN THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?'

'YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND!' she heard herself screaming back on the top of her lungs 'NOT SOMEONE LIKE YOU… You'd never…'

Here they paused again, both of them unable to look at the other. This silence felt even more painful than the harsh words just now.

'You're so goddamn selfish you make me sick' Sadiq said disgusted, and in the next moment he already banged the door behind him. She stared at the door for a few seconds, then tore it open, and rushed out to the corridor yelling his name, but he wasn't anywhere near in sight anymore.

***

'Am I… really not disturbing?' he asked as Eliza poured her some tea. It was strange… sitting on one couch with Roderich again 'You look… down, Elizaveta.'

That's what he always called her… or maybe Eliza as well, but just sometimes. No stupid little nicknames she wouldn't really understand, and definitely not 'my goddess'.

'Things… didn't work out these past days' she said with dried-out lips. She knew very well how horrible she looked: her face pale and worn, dark circles under her eyes. But at least… she was _pregnant_ now… She achieved what she wanted so why did she feel so… miserable…?

She called in sick for a week and didn't even answer her phone calls. Feliks and Marie phoned him a number of times, but she couldn't bring herself to call them back – not even when she heard Marie's harrowing message she left this morning. The blonde's voice was so weak and she was sniffling the whole time – Ellie could tell that Marie's either going to break out in tears after putting down the phone, or that she'd already cried her eyes out. She really wanted to comfort her friend, but, to be honest, she felt no more cheerful.

Then the phone rang again, and when the answering machine was turned on, she heard Roderich's voice…. Ellie really didn't know why she agreed to meet with him again, after all what happened.

'But… I hope aside from that, you are doing well' he politely remarked and she could not hold back a little smile. Then, unconsciously touching her belly, she said a quiet 'Yes'.

'Elizaveta… I… can't really do this the way I decided to do it' he now sighed, putting down the teacup looking disturbed.

'What do you mean?' how strange it was. Now she didn't blush when he looked her in the eyes. Now it felt like sitting opposite another person, and not his husband whom she loved so much years ago… and not that cruel and cold ex-husband she had in mind either.

'I have a serious question to ask.'

'Go on' she already knew what it was. He was so predictable. Or so she thought until he left her… or should she have foreseen that as well?

'I need to know whether you could ever forgive me for what I have done to you…?' he quickly said, not even really waiting for her reply, and she noticed a light blush on his face 'I know my behavior was inexcusable, but… I believe we can start over once again if we have faith in ourselves.'

Then came that silence again - but this one didn't hurt nearly as much as that last one did. She sighed and gently replied:

'I'm so sorry Roderich, but I really don't think we can go on from where we left off' even she was surprised how she was smiling while saying this 'So many things have changed…'

He returned her smile, flustered and uncollected, a sight she rarely got to see.

'I knew it when I saw you and that man the other day…' he said slowly while looking out the window 'You were sparkling like a beautiful diamond… like you did on our wedding day' here he paused, then quickly stood up 'I am sorry for troubling you, Eliza. Thank you for the tea, and if you would ever need anything…'

'I'll be sure to call you, Roderich' she smiled, feeling a heavenly tranquility filling her very soul.

***

When she closed the door behind him, the phone started to ring. She knew it was either Feliks or Marie, but didn't feel like talking to either of them right now… she needed a glass of water first. Then the answering machine switched on, and she could hear Marie's feeble, stammering voice from the other room:

'E-Ellie… I wanted to talk to you… I really wanted… I'm… so awful… I wish I'd stop hurting the people around me…' here she paused and cried a bit. Eliza took her glass and made her way to the living room; this seemed serious 'I… I just wanted to say goodbye' she continued, and Eliza's eyes widened as she heard her 'I… won't be calling anymore… but… I love you… Ellie' here she burst out crying again, and put down the receiver. Eliza stood there dumbfounded and the glass slipped from her hand, breaking into hundreds of shards on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It's not Love, just my Mother Instinct  
Category: AU, comedy, some romance, dramaaa~  
Rating: M  
Characters: Hungary, Belgium (as 'Marie'), Poland, Germany, Turkey, mentions of Austria, Prussia, France  
Pairing: TurkeyxHungary mainly, some GermanyxBelgium, mentions of AusHun, PrusHun, FranBel and some PolLiet  
Warning:some bad language, mentions of sexuality (A LOT), sex, my misusage of the English, German and Turkish languages, fluffy ending

---

'Ellie, wake up… wake up.'

That's right… was she dreaming…? So all of this was a dream… that he and Sadiq broke up, that Marie left that message… all of it, a dream…?

As she opened her eyes, the strong smell of antiseptics made her came to. Now she clearly remembered everything: how she rushed to Marie's apartment and found her there unconsciously lying on her bed, a small, empty bottle of sleeping pills in her hand. As she recalled how nerve-racking those few minutes were until the ambulance arrived, she felt her stomach twist. No wonder she'd fallen asleep: this was way more than she could endure.

'The nurse said we could go see her now' Feliks quietly said – he had been holding Eliza all this time, now he gently squeezed her upper arm and helped her stand up.

As they stepped into the small room, only the beeping of some machine was heard. Marie was lying in the bed, paler than the white sheets that covered her. Under her eyes there were black and greenish dark circles, and she looked extremely worn out – but she was alive.

'Ellie… Feliks…' she opened her eyes a bit but her voice was hoarse and feeble, they could barely hear her.

'Why did you do this?' Eliza asked almost crying while sitting down on her bed and taking her hand 'You're so stupid, Mar-mar…'

'I just… wanted… to sleep' she breathed 'Forever…'

'Stupid' Eliza bowed down her head, tears already flowing down her cheeks 'You're such an idiot…'

Feliks put his hands on Elizaveta's shoulders and gently asked the blonde woman: 'What happened, Marie?'

'I…' she took a deep breath and could continue only very slowly 'Francis… wanted to… talk to me… and…' here she broke off, apparently she wasn't far from crying either 'Ludwig… he's so wonderful… I… realized… how horrible I am… I was afraid… afraid I'd hurt him… Hurt Ludwig… I didn't… want… want to do that' then she broke off and couldn't continue anymore, these few sentences tired her out completely.

'Sweetheart…' Feliks said, and sat down next to Eliza, and took both of their hands 'Never… never EVER do that again. We love you so very much…'

'Yeah' Eliza interrupted sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

'… and I'm sure Ludwig will forgive you' he continued 'You did something stupid but… you really do love him, don't you?'

'I… love him so much I never want to hurt him' she muttered feebly in reply. Eliza looked away. _Never want to hurt him… huh?_ She thought. After long days of suffering she became to realize she felt the very same thing as her friend.

'Please… promise us never to do anything like that again' Feliks bent down and kissed her forehead 'You two are the coolest and loveliest girls I know… I never want to loose such friends.'

'Everything… seemed… so complicated' Marie sighed 'But now… now it's so different…'

'Marie…?'

All three of them looked at the door, where Ludwig stood, rather disheveled and panting – though looking elegant and dignified, like he always did 'Marie…'

'We'll be going now' Eliza quickly stood up and grabbed Feliks' arm, pulling him out of the hospital room and closed the door behind themselves 'Let's hope they can settle this, and… wha- what are you doing, Feliks?!' she hissed at him because he was already leaning against the door 'You should be ashamed, eavesdropping on them like that!'

'Shhh!' he hushed her down 'Don't tell me you're not curious… come on!'

Elizaveta sighed, then she too leaned against the door, and trying to figure out the voices from inside.

'I came the minute I heard…' this was Ludwig's voice, so full of concern, so flustered.

'Ludwig… sit down.'

'Why did you do this, _mein Schatz…_? (my treasure)' Ellie could imagine how they were holding hands right now.

'I did… something… awful… no, actually… I… I was afraid… I'd… make you unhappy' she mumbled 'Listen to me… Ludwig… dear, dear Ludwig… I'm… I'm really awful. There… was this man I was in love with, but… he… and you… you are so very… very different.'

'Don't overdo yourself.'

'No, I… want to… tell you…' now she raised her voice but it sounded like she really needed to gather all her strength to do so 'I… slept with him… back, a few weeks ago.'

That painful silence reminded Eliza of her last conversation with Sadiq.

'I… guess… I still loved him… back then… and… now, now he wanted to talk to me, but…I… could only think of you. I… told him, I had you and… and that we were happy… together. Then he said… we… you and me, could… never be happy… if I stay the way I am.'

Another long pause came and Ellie and Feliks looked at each other worried. Francis had a point there, but they wanted Marie to be finally happy… they wished they could help their friend somehow.

'Do you… love me?' Ludwig asked in a heartbreaking tone.

'I… did this… because I didn't want to… hurt you… because I love you over everything else… even more than my own life' here she couldn't take it anymore and started crying.

'_Schätzchen_' Ludwig gently whispered, and some other German words Eliza couldn't really catch – though they were words of love, so she wasn't worried at all anymore.

'I think we heard enough' she breathed, and, grabbing her blonde friend's arm once more, pulled him to one of the benches. They waited for about another half an hour until Ludwig finally came out, a worn but happy smile on his face.

'She's asleep now' he said relieved 'Thank you… just… thank you for saving her' and he suddenly hugged Eliza 'She's… really important to me' he added, looking away with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

'So you made up?' Feliks asked with a cheeky grin, and the German nodded in reply.

'I'll go buy some food… can I get something for you?' he then asked.

'L-Ludwig' Eliza suddenly spoke up, and the blonde man raised his eyebrows when he saw her determined expression 'I have a favor to ask.'

***

'Well, this is it' she murmured, standing before the old apartment block. It must've been at least a hundred years old, but Budapest was full of these – flats here were relatively cheap to rent or buy, so she wasn't even surprised that a foreigner would choose to live in such a house. Elizaveta stuffed the small scrap of paper with Sadiq's address into her pocket, and stepped into the old building. There was no elevator and she had to climb so many stairs, she was panting when she finally reached his apartment's door. There she took a deep breath and knocked. No response came.

After knocking again, she spoke up: 'I know you're mad at me, but please… let me in' and she leaned against the door 'I… really… really… love you, and…'

'Lady, who are you talking to?'

Eliza jumped and glared at the little girl standing next to her.

'Uncle Aladdin's not home' the red haired little girl, about eight years old, told her. She was holding a beautiful white cat with an enormous and unbelievably fluffy tail.

'A-aladdin?' Ellie asked confused. Maybe this was the wrong place…? Or did she miss that this place is actually Disneyland or something…?

'The uncle from… uhm… Arabia… or India?' she looked at the older woman confused.

'Turkey' she corrected her, crouching down 'Does he have tanned skin and… a little curlie?' she asked, making a curling movement with her finger.

'Yes, that's him! He always tells me all kindsa tales, he's really nice' she grinned adorably.

'Where is he now?'

'Down doing the shopping I think. Though he's been gone for some time now, he should be back real soon… hey lady!'

'Y-yes?' Eliza asked surprised as the girl pushed the cat towards her.

'You're gonna wait for the uncle, right? Could you hold Sultan till he comes back? I have to go so I can't take care of him anymore.'

Ellie was so surprised she just took the cat from the kid.

'He's a really nice kitty' the girl remarked 'Please take good care of him! Bye-bye, lady!' and she dashed off just as quickly as she showed up.

'Wha-wait- uh!' Eliza wanted to run after her, but the cat sunk his claws into her arm, trying to tell her how he didn't like her quick motion 'You beast!' she complained angrily, but the cat looked at her with those innocent and wonderful eyes – one yellow and the other blue -, and it was impossible to remain angry at him 'You're just like your owner' Ellie smiled, gently caressing the beautiful animal 'So beautiful and passionate…'

'Eliza….?'

She spun around only to find an utterly surprised Sadiq behind her. He was holding two huge plastic bags – full of vegetables and other food, apparently.

'What… are you doing here…?' he asked still not being able to overcome his surprise.

'Y-your cat!' she quickly held up the animal, blushing beet red 'I was… waiting for you to…'

'Sultan…? Why is he with… _you_…?' he uttered the last word rather coldly, and stepped back.

'Well I… actually, I… came to… apologize' she admitted, embracing the cat once again, and forcing herself to look at him.

'So you think that's it…?' he grumbled kind of annoyed 'You thought that'd be enough…?'

'N-no!' she stepped a bit closer to him, and he, thank god, didn't back off now 'I… want to tell you… so much more… How I love you… adore you… how I… never ever felt like this…' here she looked away, and felt her face burn with passion and embarrassment.

'You _used_ me. _Lied_ to me' though his words were harsh, she could feel deep sadness in his tone 'I thought you were special… I'd have done anything for you-'

'I could start lamenting how alone I was and that I didn't trust men at all' she suddenly interrupted 'Or how I didn't dare tell you the truth because men run away the instant they hear the word "baby"… But… I love you even know' they looked directly at each other and she felt her whole body tingle 'I love you so much you wouldn't even believe it, so much it actually hurts, but… I can't force you to forgive me. Or to… to acknowledge my… rather, _our_ child' here he looked more flustered than ever, but she continued 'I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, want you… need you' her last words were mere whispers 'But… this really sounds stupid now that I said them…' she bowed her head, waiting for his response.

After this, some silence came – of course, it was not easy to reply to all that she had said, but then he finally said:

'I… Eliza, I don't…'

'Whaaaaat? If you won't forgive her after _that_, then I'll double your rent, Mr. Adnan!'

Both of them looked at the swirl stairs a few meters away – at least a dozen people were glaring at the two of them. The elderly woman who spoke up was apparently Sadiq's landlady, though there were younger people there as well, most of them smiling.

'N-no, I-I…' Eliza saw Sadiq blush this red for the very first time 'I didn't want to reject her…' he explained looking first at his neighbours, then at Eliza 'I… didn't' he mumbled, fixing his gaze on her. As his green pair of eyes met hers, she felt like melting and flying above the clouds at the same time 'I love you… I love you exactly the same way, Eliza…'

She didn't remember which of them moved first or how the cat jumped out of her arms, but in the next moment they were already in a tight embrace kissing like their life depended on it – and the people applauded them in the background.

'I want to have a family with you' he whispered passionately 'You can't believe how much I've thought about it in the past days… and how I got to love the thought of it.'

'Y-you're not joking, right?' she asked, staring unbelievingly at him 'Or… saying this to get me into your bed…?'

'Damn right I wanna get you into my bed. Every' here he kissed her after every single word until she started giggling 'every, every single night for the rest of my life. Maybe in the morning too. And sometimes in the afternoon. At least till the little prince is born, after that we really need another one, don't we? So we'll have to do it even more often~'

She embraced him tightly, smiling, though tears in her eyes. He was a goof sometimes, a playboy, a sex-machine, but charming, reliable and… and she simply loved him with all her heart. Happiness filling her very soul, she muttered:

'Annyira örülök, hogy vagy nekem, te hülye.' (I'm so glad you're here for me, stupid).

END

---

Wow, finished already? :D Thank you for all who have read and enjoyed it!


End file.
